


让他降落

by ALiang1997



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALiang1997/pseuds/ALiang1997
Summary: 这时候起了风，吹起金圣圭的头发和衬衫衣角，南优贤落在他怀里，像一片树叶拥抱大地。金圣圭紧了紧双臂。月光下，他抓住一只蒲公英，看见他的爱情。
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Kudos: 1





	让他降落

**Author's Note:**

> 有关年轻、冲动、爱和成长。  
> 从校园到职场，时间跨度七年。  
> 预计六万字完结。

2013年夏天，6月底，金圣圭中午参加完他爸的婚礼，下午回学校上课。第一节晚自习李成烈给他发消息，让他“快来老地方”，他在男厕所后面的围墙下抬头，看见南优贤正蹲在围墙上，姿势不是很雅观，一看就是刚爬上去正要往下跳。南优贤可能有点近视，金圣圭看他表情惊恐，脚下却不动，样子挺好笑，过了两秒大概看清来人穿的是跟自己一样的校服，他终于恢复平静，脚下一蹬跳下了墙。

金圣圭跟在他后面翻过去，两人一前一后地走。围墙这边并没有路，只有一片低矮的树林，但翻墙的学生多了，早被踏出一条小径。往前走几百米是马路，马路对面是家cgv影城，过了马路，金圣圭往影城后面的巷子走，南优贤往影城前面的公交车站走。金圣圭走出去一段，还是忍不住回头。“喂”，他喊。南优贤看过来，张嘴“啊”了一声，像是才认出他是谁。

金圣圭说：“你要等车？”

南优贤只是点头，金圣圭看他背着书包，校服上甚至别着铭牌，一时不知道该说什么好。他两只脚打架，既想靠近点，又想往回走。远处有人走过来，金圣圭看着那个方向，南优贤的身后。

他本可以一走了之。

今天之前，南优贤和他毫无交集；今天以来，他们之间被迫建立的某种联系他也并不想认可。中午他在礼堂看见南优贤，看见他穿着跟自己同样的校服，然后他朝他看过来，他爸和他后妈也朝他看过来。

“打个招呼。”他爸冷着脸，“你弟，跟你一个学校的。”

金圣圭只想嗤之以鼻。

是的，他本可以一走了之。但他向前一步抓住南优贤的胳膊，之后金圣圭思考当时的动机，自觉是出于一种人道主义关怀。

远处那人吹了哨。未及南优贤反应，金圣圭已经拉着他跑起来。

影城后面有个车棚，金圣圭推出来一辆造型夸张的机车，戴上头盔，也扔给南优贤一个，南优贤抱着头盔瞠目结舌。金圣圭看他一眼，扣绑带的手没停：“愣什么呢，快点跟我走。”

哨声到了巷口，老师模样的人露了面，朝他们喊着什么。金圣圭拧了钥匙，抬起手刹轰两下油门，冲南优贤抬抬下巴。南优贤低骂一句，只好抬腿上车。引擎轰鸣，车子瞬间冲出去，他们冲上后街、汇入晚高峰的车流，像一条巨大而灵活的鱼，夹缝中左拐右拐，很快连影城的招牌也看不见了。

一路上没人讲话，金圣圭在西海广场把车停下，李成烈电话打过来，大嗓门在那头问他到哪儿了，他说就到了，还要带个人过来。到楼下，金圣圭没听到身后有脚步声，回头一看，南优贤站在离他七八米的地方，眼神里有警惕。

金圣圭觉得好笑：“我不吃人。”  
南优贤没动。  
金圣圭说：“我也不贩卖人口。”  
南优贤还是不动。

金圣圭站定了，点了根烟叼着，天已经黑了，夜色里火星闪烁。临近城郊，附近路灯坏了一片，眼前的场馆大门黑洞洞的，其实也难怪南优贤觉得可疑。

金圣圭抽了两口，也不多作解释，就在烟雾里说：“这边公交和地铁都离得远，要么你就打车。”他弹着烟灰，“要么你就跟我上去。”

黑暗里看不清南优贤的表情，但金圣圭转身上楼的时候他跟了过去。南优贤走在后面，发现其实这是个建到一半的体育馆，不知什么缘由被迫停工，就此荒废。上到二楼终于有光，来自两盏昏暗的白炽灯，场地空旷，中央摆着几个音箱，一个立麦，一架鼓，地上到处是灰，缠绕着电线和插线板，角落里还堆着一摞书和CD。背对楼梯的沙发上躺着两个人，你靠着我我靠着你，怀里都抱着把吉他。金圣圭走过去给他俩后脑勺一人来了一巴掌，其中一个“哎呦”一声转过头，是张好看到有点过分的脸，另一个则看起来更小些，他摸着脑袋说：“圣圭哥你来啦。”

李成烈正坐在他的鼓前玩手机，闻言站起来打招呼。金圣圭“呦”一声，说：“小少爷终于得空出来了？”

李成烈一笑就露出一排明晃晃的门牙：“圭哥别调侃我了，今天班主任没在，要不我哪逃得出来。”  
他跟南优贤打招呼，“圭哥朋友啊。”

金圣圭指正他：“跟你同届。”

李成烈了然，跑过来要跟人握手，南优贤招架不住，但脸色缓和不少。

金圣圭灭了烟，绕过沙发往前走，几个人都跟过去。金圣圭走了几步，回头对南优贤说：“你坐沙发上等会儿？”南优贤说行，他坐下了，金圣圭接着往里走，一直走到墙边，踢了脚地上的人，南优贤这才注意那边还躺着一个。

金圣圭喊他：“起来了张东雨，怎么在哪儿你都能睡着。”

报纸堆里坐起个寸头男生，迷迷糊糊地站起来，从地上捞了把贝斯，后背上还沾着灰。

南优贤看他们就位，李成烈先敲了鼓，吉他一起南优贤就觉得熟，但直到金圣圭开口他才想起来，是Radiohead的High and Dry。

金圣圭唱歌很好听，对于这点南优贤颇感意外。他甚至有些沉醉其中，时间在反复演奏中流逝，有时一遍结束他们会停下来沟通失误，然后接着重复，仿佛不知疲倦。

直到李成烈站起来，他伸了个懒腰，活动着脖子和胳膊，说：“唉，我得走了。”

金圣圭朝他晃了晃钥匙：“车我骑来了，你要不要骑回去？”

李成烈缩了脖子，摇头说：“不了吧，再放你那儿一段时间。”他挥挥手走了。

南优贤也站起来，金圣圭看他背起书包，问他：“你要走？”

南优贤背包的动作停了下：“你不走？”

“再待会儿。”金圣圭不疾不徐地走近，“你去哪儿？”

南优贤一愣：“回家。”

一时间两个人都沉默，金圣圭回头看，金明洙跟李成种趴在窗口聊天，张东雨还在捣鼓他的贝斯。他又转过来，脸上没什么表情：“我以为你不想回去。”

南优贤静了会儿，把包带往肩膀上拽了两下，说：我是不想回去，但不能让我妈担心。”

金圣圭挑了挑眉毛，说：“看不出来你是个乖乖仔，乖乖仔也逃课？”

南优贤脸色有点难看，金圣圭耸肩，无所谓似的：“那你回去吧。”

南优贤下了楼，金圣圭走到窗边摸出一根烟，点着了，靠在窗沿上。晚上风大，吐出去的烟都扑到脸上，他眯起眼睛看，云层很厚，好像要下雨了。金明洙跟李成种在讨论新出的什么电影，金圣圭听了一会儿，毫无兴趣，他把烟头在窗台上摁灭，转身看张东雨抱着贝斯爬格子。过了一阵，李成种说，下雨了。

真的下雨了，雨丝飞进来，顺着他后颈流进衣服里去。张东雨停下来，抬头看他们：“怎么说，都回家？”

金明洙说：“回什么，都睡这，我跟成种挤沙发，你跟圭哥睡地板。”

金圣圭敲他后脑勺。

张东雨摸摸脖子：“别吧，我想念我的被窝。”

李成种也一拍脑袋：“我天，昨天洗的衣服忘收了。”

金明洙叹一声，说：“都散了散了。”

金圣圭走去拿车，他没带伞，骑车也不好打伞。这一段多泥路，他骑得慢，没一会儿看见写字楼下面站了个人。他停下来，两条长腿踩着地面，喊一声。

南优贤闻声抬头，手里手机还亮着，金圣圭推着车踱过去，看一眼屏幕，“叫车了？”  
“对。”  
“叫到没？”  
“……还没。”

金圣圭熄了火，也站到屋檐下，他身上被淋湿不少，水顺着裤脚滴下来积了一片。

“这边本来车就少。”金圣圭抬手擦掉下巴上的水珠，“这个点就更不好打了，何况还下雨。”

南优贤问他：“你怎么不打伞？”

金圣圭想笑，却偏要反问他：“你怎么不打？”

南优贤语塞，从金圣圭的语气里品出点嘲笑的意思，又不好反驳什么，只能撇撇嘴不再讲话。金圣圭讨了没趣，点了根烟看雨。南优贤往反方向迈一步，金圣圭斜眼看过去，他正接到个电话。

南优贤对着手机说：“喂妈。”

金圣圭收回目光，垂眸看着地上。他吸口烟，让烟在肺里转一圈再缓缓吐出来。雨越下越大，路上开始有积水，雷声隆隆，一道闪电劈下来，像是也惊动了风似的，雨幕倾斜，几波砸到走廊上。

南优贤嗯了半天，说“妈你早点休息”，接着挂了电话。  
金圣圭朝后退两步，挨着墙坐下来，掏出手机看。李成种在群里抱怨衣服白洗了，其他人嘲笑他，金圣圭也跟后面发了两个贱贱的表情，看了会儿，退出来刷手机，每个应用都点一遍。

南优贤也坐下来，有一阵两个人没说话，四周只有雨声。过了会儿南优贤说：“你每天过来排练？”  
金圣圭“啊”一声，说：“也不是，下个月有演出，最近排得勤。”他锁了手机，“大家聚齐也不容易。”

南优贤突然说：“挺好的。”

金圣圭愣了下：“什么？”

“组乐队啊。”南优贤说，“跟志同道合的朋友一起，玩玩音乐什么的。挺羡慕。”

金圣圭没想到南优贤说这些，只笑了笑说：“就那样吧。”

南优贤开口唱：“Don't leave me high.Don't leave me dry…”

金圣圭看着他：“你会唱歌。”

“会一点吧。”南优贤不唱了，他看着黑屏的手机，发呆。  
金圣圭盯着他侧脸看了会儿，说：“今天你是第一次逃课吧。”

南优贤也不否认，“嗯”一声算回答。他闭上眼睛，向后靠着墙，不知道是不困了，说话也像梦呓：“就是闷得慌，出来走走。”

“因为我爸？”  
“也因为你。”

金圣圭倒是没想到他这么直接，干笑了声。

南优贤说：“那你呢，你什么想法？”

金圣圭说：“我无所谓。”

南优贤睁眼看他：“真的假的。”金圣圭发现他瞳仁很黑，没忍住多看了会，他别过头，说：“真的。”

“为什么？”南优贤皱着眉，似是不解，也不等金圣圭回话，说，“我不信。”

金圣圭本来就不想说这些，干脆闭了眼假寐，顺着他的话接道：“不信就不信。”

南优贤没再说话，过了一阵，金圣圭真的睡了过去。

他在嘈杂雨声里做了个梦，梦里有人握住他的手，问他，你怎么这么冷啊，他没来得及说话就被拉着走，他想看看是谁，可脖子有千斤重，怎么也抬不起来。走过一段走廊，弯弯绕绕，地板的花纹越来越复杂，他头很晕，走不动了，原地坐下来。最后周遭的声响逐渐消失，他听见有人喊他，崽崽，他终于抬头，看见一个模糊的身影。妈妈，他轻声说。

“雨停了。”南优贤说，金圣圭睁开眼，面前是空旷昏暗的西海广场。他站起来，脚步虚浮，边走边摸钥匙，徒手抹了两把座椅，招呼南优贤坐上来。夜里很冷，衣服还湿着，风一吹忍不住哆嗦。到了家里，他把上衣脱下来扔进盆，看着南优贤走回房间，那里曾是书房，几天前他把东西搬出来，现在另一个人要住进去了。

南优贤在关门之前回头看他，“晚安。”他说。

金圣圭没说话，转身回了房。

第二天，金圣圭果不其然得了感冒，头昏昏沉沉，嗓子也疼。自从上了高中，他三天两头生病，张东雨总说是他天天不运动，免疫力太差才会这样，金圣圭表面点头，心里不以为意，能躺着绝对不坐着。

下午金圣圭开始发烧，一开始还能坐着，最后不得不趴桌上，晚上他又翘了自习，回家开了门，跟从厨房出来的南优贤他妈打了个照面。南优贤他妈吃了一惊：“怎么回来了？”金圣圭随口说：“不舒服，请过假了。”

“圣圭。”南优贤妈妈喊他，“阿姨给你熬粥吧。”

他说不用，回到卧室，南优贤妈妈跟着走进来，放了水和几粒药片在桌上，叮嘱他记得喝药。他“嗯”了声，在她出去以后起身，关门，上锁。

躺床上玩了会儿手机，眼皮渐渐沉重，刚把手机放下却又清醒了，翻来覆去几次，金圣圭决定开电脑玩两把英雄联盟。好友列表亮着一排，有人拉他排位，是个没印象的陌生id，他估摸着是哪次对局里随便加的，想想还是点了同意。他选克格莫走下，脑子不清醒手也残，补刀稀碎不说，接连被对面锤石勾中三次，双排的玩皇子，刚在下路露头他就带着辅助双双殒命，皇子开大盖了个寂寞，一挑二送了女警三杀，给他发了一堆问号。辅助打字：二十投。皇子也说：下把跳车了。金圣圭气不打一处来，头不昏了手也灵活了，对着他俩一顿狂点。

结果投降未果，游戏进行到三十分钟他又一次在团战里死于不明AOE，有人敲门，他扔了鼠标去开，对上南优贤的脸。南优贤手里端着碗，说：“你生病了？”金圣圭生硬地应了声，闪身让他进来。

“我妈给你炖了粥。”南优贤放下碗，在他旁边坐下来，“你在双排？”

金圣圭没回答，他刚从泉水出来，一个人在中路清线，当着南优贤的面漏了个炮车。

南优贤笑出声：“好补。”

金圣圭没好气：“你很牛？”

南优贤说：“还好吧，目前钻二。”

金圣圭看他一眼：“深藏不漏啊。”

南优贤看着屏幕：“可惜我没电脑，不然可以用小号带你。”

那边金圣圭再次黑屏，没多久水晶爆炸，屏幕上赫然“失败”两个大字。他手速如风，飞快退出结算界面，再退出组队，对南优贤说：“网吧走不走？”

南优贤吃了一惊：“你不早点休息？”

“不困。”他朝门口走了两步，突然脚下刹车，回头问，“你……妈妈呢？”

南优贤说：“去叔叔那儿帮忙了，说今晚忙，夜里才能回。”  
金圣圭“哦”了声，看看窗外，拎起包往里面装了把伞就要走，南优贤在他身后说：“你先把粥吃了啊。”他只得回去吃粥，牛肉青菜粥，味道还不错。吃完放下碗，他想了想把药也喝了。

他俩去了最近的网吧，人爆满，只剩最后两个相邻的机子了，隔壁的兄弟手里夹着根烟玩星际争霸2，切屏切得金圣圭眼花缭乱。

都进了游戏，南优贤一楼秒锁卡特琳娜，金圣圭排在四楼，选了个猴子补控。南优贤果然是会玩的，他在上路跟对面和平发育了十分钟，南优贤那边已然三个人头进账、提前进入强势期，金圣圭眼睁睁看着卡特满地图窜，对面脆皮一见他就扭头跑。十五分钟上高地，金圣圭毫无游戏参与感，最后一波团他开大留人，卡特闪现加瞬步切进后排，一秒技能全交，死亡莲华收获三杀，被动触发，南优贤再次QE冲进泉水，四杀ACE。

金圣圭吹了声口哨，说：“秀啊。”

南优贤笑：“低调，低调。”

这局结束，右下角对话框闪烁，id肯尼亚小恐龙发来消息：游戏在线，你发烧好了？  
金圣圭说：还没。  
肯尼亚小恐龙：……你厉害，来一起。  
金圣圭：有人了。  
肯尼亚小恐龙：？？谁。  
金圣圭：南优贤，昨晚那个。  
肯尼亚小恐龙：新人替旧人啊。  
金圣圭：说什么屁话呢。

张东雨没回了，金圣圭一看，好友已进入对局。

没一会儿他俩也进了，这局跟上把一样，南优贤整场乱杀，二十分钟一到对面全票投降，金圣圭又是躺赢，突出一个索然无味，不过他看了眼结算分数，嘴角的弧度还是没控制住。

又打了两把，四连胜，金圣圭脑袋越来越沉，游戏也没法让他提起精神了，眼看第五局胜利在望，他把键盘一推：“不行了，我得睡会儿，你过会儿喊我起来。”说着就要趴桌上，南优贤手上还在操作，对他说：“别现在睡啊，打完这把就走吧。”金圣圭摆摆手：“不行，撑不住了。”

他忽然想到什么，从背包里变出两张卷子，放到南优贤手边，说：“你帮我做下吧。”

南优贤抽空暼一眼，嘴角抽搐：“你在开玩笑？”

金圣圭已经趴下了，脸埋在胳膊里，声音跟闷在罐子里差不多：“没有，要不明天请你吃饭。”他右手摸到手机，保持趴着的姿势递给南优贤：“群里有答案，你翻一下。”

南优贤没松口：“我自己作业还没写呢。”

金圣圭说：“帮帮忙，算哥求你的。”

这句不该说的，但他后悔的力气也没有，几乎是立刻睡了过去。

金圣圭是被摇醒的，他眼睛睁不开，看南优贤的脸都觉得他表情狰狞，南优贤还在摇他，他说：“你听得到我说话吗？”金圣圭想说，我当然听得到啊，他以为他已经说了，完全没意识到自己嘴都没张。

南优贤收拾东西，把包扔给他，说：“你还能站起来吗？”  
当然，他站起来，背起包走，每走一步小腿肚就抽一次。走到门口，外面下雨了，他把伞拿出来，被南优贤接过去，撑起来举在他头顶。

伞太小了，又或许是他太久没跟人同撑一把伞，没发现伞原来是这样小，雨淋湿他半边身子，他两只手都插进口袋里，缩着肩膀发抖。

南优贤在说话，他听不太清，雨声太大了，吵得他头疼。南优贤好像在问他喝了什么药，他怎么知道啊，感冒药？退烧药？南优贤说，都告诉你早点休息了，怎么不听呢。他还说，下次没带伞也别淋雨了，你身子骨也太弱了。

真啰嗦啊，南优贤。金圣圭闭上眼睛，默数红灯的时间，可时间好像停止了。真冷啊，冬天来了吗，原来下的是雪不是雨，盛夏还没开始，冬天就提前赶来了。唯一暖和的是旁边的人，他靠过去，感觉到那个肩膀变得僵硬，但他太累了，他真的需要一个肩膀。中间金圣圭断断续续清醒过几次，有一次是南优贤逼他喝药，他从没喝过那么难喝的退烧药，他很怕苦，小时候妈妈买药也只给他买口味甜的。

真正醒来天已经大亮，金圣圭捂了一身汗，爬起来洗澡，洗完澡出来，饭桌前坐着三个人。他避开饭桌上投来的视线，径自去拿包，南优贤他妈在后面喊：“吃完早饭再走啊。”他穿鞋出门，关门前听到他爸一句“不用管他”。

他在校门口买了两个包子吃，喝掉一碗豆浆，一罐可乐，抽完两根烟，期间跟勾着肩膀往高二年级方向走的金明洙和李成种打了招呼，最后在上课铃打响前一秒走进教室。张东雨跟着他后面进来，慌慌张张地问他有没有写卷子，金圣圭从包里掏出两张皱巴巴的纸，张东雨伸过头来，看见稀稀拉拉遍布两张卷子的抽象字体，说：“你做梦写的啊？”金圣圭面无表情：“大概吧。”

他在心里把请南优贤吃饭的价位从烤肉降到炒年糕，然后想起自己没有南优贤的联系方式。

好巧不巧，中午在食堂，金圣圭端着餐盘排队，一眼就看见最前排的南优贤。他低着头，应该是在挑菜，后脑勺顽强地立着一撮头发。金圣圭觉得有意思，多看了一会儿，发现从背后看南优贤还挺壮，是有健身？

南优贤打完菜，从他身边经过，眼珠都没有转一下，金圣圭喊他：“喂。”又跟着补一句：“南优贤。”

南优贤停下来，回头看了半天，眼神慢慢聚焦到他脸上，嘴巴张了张，闭上了。

金圣圭说：“别忘了晚上吃饭，校门口见。”

南优贤笑：“知道了。”

金圣圭指指头顶：“你头发。”

南优贤疑惑地“哦”一声，空出一只手摸着后脑勺走远了。

张东雨从后面凑过来，问他：“你笑什么？”

金圣圭莫名其妙：“我笑了？”

“笑了。”张东雨说，“你们晚上吃什么？能带上我吗？”

金圣圭说：“你来啊。”

张东雨“诶”一声，说：“下次吧，下次一起。”

金圣圭耸耸肩：“随便你。”

那天是周五，不用上晚自习，到了放学，金圣圭在校门口见到南优贤，后者正在跟人讲话，手里捧着颗足球，看见他，把球扔给那人，朝他走过来。

金圣圭问他：“你想吃什么？”

南优贤说：“随便。”

结果他们没吃烤肉，也没吃炒年糕，学校附近新开了家中餐馆，卖“麻辣烫”，南优贤说最近挺多人都来吃这个。他俩进店转一圈，每个人跟前的碗里都是红彤彤的辣油。金圣圭说：“我吃不了太辣的。”老板立刻从收银台后面探出来：“没事儿！不辣的也能做！”

各式菜品摆在冰柜里，需要自己夹进盘里拿去称重。两个人都是头一回吃，胡乱选了几样平时爱吃的，等了会儿上来两个碗，汤底一红一白。

南优贤菜拿的多了，在碗里垒了个小山，金圣圭吃完了他才刚解决一半，边吃边吸气，整张脸都在冒汗。

金圣圭看着都有点不忍：“真有这么辣？”

南优贤头也不抬：“你可以试试。”

“……算了吧。”

金圣圭托着腮看他，过了会儿突然问：“你是不是经常踢球？”

南优贤嘴里吃着东西，含糊地嗯一声，金圣圭说：“那怪不得。”

南优贤抬头露出个询问的表情。

“没事。”金圣圭看着他碗里。

南优贤不吃了，放下筷子擦嘴，他说：“我是校队的。”

“可以啊。”金圣圭挑眉，“游戏打得好还会踢球，别告诉我你学习也厉害。”

南优贤干笑两声：“那不至于。”

出了门天还亮着，金圣圭伸了个懒腰，说：“去逛逛吗？”

南优贤犹豫了一会儿：“我们过两天就考试了。”

“乖乖仔。”金圣圭说，“考前放松一下啊。”

南优贤想说什么，欲言又止了半天，终究没开口。两个人往地铁站走，南优贤四下里盼了一阵，问金圣圭：“你的车呢？”

金圣圭说：“车不是我的，李成烈的，就是……”

“我知道。”南优贤打断他，“那个鼓手。”

金圣圭点头：“对。”

他说，“那小子偷买了车又没驾照，无证驾驶被抓进去过一次，回去家里让他把车处理了他又舍不得，现在放我这了。”

南优贤说：“那你呢，你有驾照？”

金圣圭说：“我有啊，我又不是你们这样式的小孩。”

南优贤嗤笑一声：“你哪一年的啊叔叔？”

两个人报了生日，金圣圭比他大两年多，南优贤摇头：“我不喜欢金牛座。”

金圣圭立马说：“我最讨厌水瓶座了。”

南优贤没理他，问：“那李成烈呢，他多大？”

金圣圭想了一会，说：“跟你差不多吧。”

“什么啊。”南优贤笑，“太塑料了吧。”

金圣圭嘴硬：“谁会没事把生日记那么清楚。”

南优贤耸肩：“不过因为无证驾驶被抓，李成烈也太惨了。”

金圣圭却说：“还好吧，一个晚上就放出来了。”

南优贤看他一眼：“说得那么轻松，你很有经验？”

“有的。”金圣圭说，“我约人出来逛街，半路把人咔了，抛尸野外，结果运气不好被抓了。”  
他两眼一翻，做了个吊死鬼的表情，说，“害怕吗？”

“挺怕的。”南优贤说，“我能申请下车吗？”

金圣圭说：“不能。”

他们坐二号线，从弘大站出来，街灯已经亮起。走出去不远就有人围在一块，中间几个女生跳舞，放的歌是不久前SISTAR刚出的Give it to me。南优贤跟着哼了两句，说要去买喝的，金圣圭站在原地等他，过一会南优贤拿着两杯咖啡走过来，递给他一杯。

往前走，人头攒动，两边是各式商铺，摊位延伸到街道上，女孩们停下来挑选衣服或首饰，空气里是炸串和煮物的香味。金圣圭停下来买手机壳，最右边是一排挂饰，他看了一圈，指着其中一个对南优贤说：“这个好像你。”

那是个卡通形象的小狗玩偶，有两颗黝黑的圆眼睛，嘴巴咧开露出半截舌头。南优贤拿起来，看金圣圭一眼，说：“原来我这么可爱？”

金圣圭没说话，夺过玩偶要放回去，被南优贤抢回来，他笑着说：“干嘛啊，我要买。”

结果付款的时候金圣圭付了两份钱，他把玩偶抛给南优贤：“当我送你的。”

南优贤有些诧异：“怎么要送我这个。”

“因为我人好不行吗。”金圣圭没看他。

南优贤低头收起来，听见金圣圭说：“之前谢谢你。”他抬头，看见金圣圭手里的咖啡，不解道：“啊，这个吗？”

金圣圭嘴角抽了抽：“不是。”

“那为什么。”南优贤转了眼珠，“因为我帮你写作业？不是请过饭了吗，太客气了。”

金圣圭别过头：“随便你怎么想。”

南优贤不逗他了，他心中了然，光笑不说话。

弘大的夜市每天都有街头表演，南优贤问金圣圭会不会来这边演出，金圣圭说来过几次。事实上他们不管去哪儿反响都不错，每次离场都有大批女生找金明洙要联系方式，但没有人讨论他们的演出——一次都没有。

“真是看脸的时代。”金圣圭说。

说这话的时候他们站在一支乐队前面，主唱剃着寸头，耳边坠着银色耳饰，笑一下就引来一片低低的欢呼。一曲刚结束，主唱喝了口水，接着鼓点起，贝斯跟进，是Arctic Moneys的Old Yellow Bricks。

南优贤又跟着唱了两句，金圣圭笑说：“你怎么什么都会唱。”

南优贤愣了下：“可能……因为我什么都听？”

身后刚好是家唱片行，金圣圭抬抬下巴：“要进去逛逛吗。”

门外人声喧闹，店里倒是冷清许多，两个人逛到二楼，靠窗的架子上摆着不少中古唱片。这里人更少，灯光也昏暗，南优贤一路看过去，目光停在其中一张上，脚下一顿。

金圣圭走过去，见南优贤抽出一张CD，说：“柳在夏的《因为爱》，这里居然有这个。”

南优贤拿在手上掂了会儿，放了回去。

“小时候我家里有这张。”南优贤说，“我妈经常听，她很喜欢。”

他顿了顿，“后来她跟……离婚的时候，扔了。”

金圣圭嗯了声，问他：“那你要买吗。”

“不了吧。”南优贤已经走开了。

金圣圭靠着窗，忽然想抽根烟。外面灯光晃眼，人潮流动缓慢，那支乐队还在，隔着玻璃能听到些鼓点和弦乐的声音，室内音乐很轻。

“我妈做过歌手。”南优贤说。

“是吗？”金圣圭颇为意外。

南优贤还在翻架子，头也没抬：“在一家歌舞厅，据说那地方以前挺有名。后来她跟老板结了婚，生了我，我小学三年级那年他们离婚，我就没见过我爸。”

金圣圭心里一动，眼睛也不知道往哪儿放，南优贤怎么突然说起这些，他根本不想知道。他想喝咖啡，只吸到口空气，只得把纸杯放一边。

金圣圭咳一声，说：“那你妈应该教你唱过歌。”

“教过啊。”南优贤说，“我也喜欢……小时候我妈说，以后让我考音乐学院。”

“你要考吗？”

“不考。”南优贤翻到头，调头朝他走过来。  
“怎么？”  
“她想法变了，主意也改了。”  
“你呢，你自己怎么想。”

南优贤靠着架子，面对他，眼睛却看向窗外：“我不知道……我想什么不重要。”

“你妈怎么想，你就怎么做？”

说太多了，金圣圭心里喊停，话却先一步脱了口。他不想跟南优贤聊这些，这些其实都管他屁事。他换了个姿势靠着，还是别扭，哪儿都不舒服。

南优贤倒是没介意，他犹豫了会儿，说：“差不多吧，我不想让我妈难过。”

金圣圭挪开眼睛，看地面，看窗外。他又想抽烟了，手伸进裤袋里，烟盒瘪了一块，他摩挲着，嗓子发痒。

“说说你啊。”南优贤说，“总得互相了解了解。”

金圣圭皱眉：“没必要……不聊这个。”

南优贤没停下，他说：“知道你不想，但你和我……以后关系就是这样，总不能一直像陌生人。”

金圣圭抬眼：“我不想什么？”他眸色发冷，“我什么也没想，别揣测我。”

南优贤看着他，于是他又对上那双漆黑的眼睛。没由来的，他心里忽然动摇，南优贤分明什么也没说，但那眼神太无辜，看得他生了愧疚。

金圣圭低头，看见手边的CD，他拿起来，有些生硬地开口：“要听吗？”

南优贤没回他这一句：“是我多想了，我道歉。”

金圣圭没说话，手上动作，给南优贤戴了耳机。

南优贤接着说：“那我们当朋友。”

金圣圭嗤一声：“你想的挺美。”

南优贤也笑：“那怎么办？你应该不讨厌我吧，仇人是做不成了。”

“怎么不成？”金圣圭说，“说了无所谓，怎样我都行。”

耳机里钢琴奏起，南优贤听着，过了一阵才问：“还能怎样？”

金圣圭向前一步，耳机里唱到那句“Something's not right,lights out by choice”，南优贤原本低着头，影子覆盖下来，他抬头，骤然碰到金圣圭的嘴唇。

两个人同时后退一步，南优贤退无可退，后脑勺撞上唱片架，“砰”声在他耳边和脑内同时响起。

温柔的男声还在唱：“You out of your mind,not even close but…”

面前金圣圭张着嘴，看上去欲言又止。南优贤想说话，但吉他和鼓点打乱了他的思绪，他晕眩在迷幻的旋律里，待最后一阵余音结束才想起摘耳机。

他记得先前自己问了什么，因此面上惊疑不定，刚开口说了个“你”字，却被金圣圭截去了话茬。

“你干嘛突然抬头？”

金圣圭也吓得不轻，他只想开个玩笑，谁知话还没出口就真的亲到了人。

南优贤稀里糊涂落了下风，倒不知道说什么了。

“算了。”金圣圭说。

“什么叫算了。”南优贤气不顺，“难道不是你……”他停下，强吻两个字他说不出口。

金圣圭突然笑：“怎么，要继续？”

南优贤翻白眼：“滚吧。”

金圣圭掰他下巴：“怎么跟……长辈说话的？”

南优贤拍掉他的手：“别别扭了。”他看着金圣圭，字正腔圆，“哥哥。”

金圣圭没回这句，过了半晌才说：“走吧，回去了。”

后面两天金圣圭在家打英雄联盟，没南优贤带着，他分段很快又掉回去。觉得没劲的金圣圭摸出课本，南优贤要期末考，他们高三年级也不例外。张东雨问他复习到哪儿了，他就把空白的习题册拍给他看。到了考试那天，金圣圭一觉睡到八点，头也没梳就骑车上路，进教室的时候卷子都发完了，一班的同学抬头看他。最后一门考到一半，金明洙跟李成种在走廊冲他跟张东雨吹口哨，金圣圭在课桌下面比中指，差点被监考老师逮个正着。

考完出来，几个人跑去隔壁学校找李成烈。李成烈上的是个有点名气的私立中学，校门口来来往往的都是些小豪车，他们一人叼一根冰棍在树荫里蹲着，没一会儿就看到李成烈被他爸拎着出了校门。李成烈见着他们就龇牙，脑袋立马挨了一巴掌，这小子比他爸还高半个头，被这么一打瞬间缩了脖子，老老实实钻车里去了。

原本打算去排练，这下泡了汤，经过网吧的时候几个人眼神都没交流就一齐钻进去，开机坐下后张东雨拍了拍金圣圭：“诶，南优贤呢？喊上他我们正好五黑啊。”

金圣圭这才想起又忘了问南优贤要联系方式，闷声说：“喊不了。”

张东雨笑：“还有你喊不动的人啊，这学弟架势挺大？”

金圣圭懒得解释，只冲另一边还在讨论南优贤是谁的两个人说：“就前几天我带来体育馆那位。”

金明洙跟李成种一起“噢”了声。

结果登进去，南优贤正好在线，金圣圭拉他进房间，对面一进来就发了一串问号。

全州元彬：都是熟人。  
肯尼亚小恐龙：你好啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。  
茂凯的爹：。⁽¹⁾  
茂凯的爹：你们好。  
柠檬砂糖有丶甜：id有点东西。  
茂凯的爹：谢谢，你的也是。  
大炮男神：我的呢？  
肯尼亚小恐龙：你在搞黄色？  
全州元彬：都闭嘴^^

对局很快找到，南优贤再次操刀卡特，一级支援野区拿下双杀，换来满屏666。前15分钟一切顺利，南优贤数据12/1笑傲全场，对面中路已经被打得挂机了，张东雨特别兴奋：“金圣圭怪不得你抛弃我，我理解你！”他打字，“学弟大腿给我抱！”李成种忍不住笑：“东雨哥你能不能有点节操。”

然而好景不长，输了几波小团战后，对面后期阵容的优势开始显现，金圣圭的薇恩一直没发育起来，相当于少了个c位，果然在丢了大龙后，基地被一波推平。五打四居然输了，几个人鬼哭狼嚎了一阵，李成种说：“圭哥，要不我来ad吧，我薇恩玩了千场呢。”

金圣圭斜眼看他：“什么意思，嫌我菜呗。”

金明洙笑嘻嘻凑过来：“哪儿能啊，我们就是觉得圭哥你上单太厉害，你不玩上单我们都赢不了！”

金圣圭“嗤”一声，却也没多说什么，下一把默默选了个鳄鱼待上路了。

这下居然赢得相当轻松，金圣圭在一片欢呼中闷闷不乐：“不玩了，没意思。”

“别呀别呀，刚来呢！”

金圣圭往椅背上一靠，就是下决心耍赖。

几个人七嘴八舌地安慰人，金圣圭被吵得头疼，挠挠眉心说：“不吃晚饭了？”

他手上打字，私聊南优贤，“手机号发我。”

几个人又问：“吃什么吃什么？”

南优贤发来一串数字，金圣圭拨过去，刚响一声就接通了。他举着手机，看着几个小孩儿说：“去吃烤肉！”

（未完待续）

**Author's Note:**

> （1）扭曲树精-茂凯，游戏英雄联盟中的角色，被中国玩家称为“大树”。这里just玩梗。


End file.
